Entidad de amor
by chztsubaki
Summary: Sentimientos prohibidos, sentimientos necesarios pero no deseados, ¿Es justo desecharlos, a pesar de que otorgaron vida y también la pueden arrebatar? La imagen de la portada pertenece a Len y la estoy utilizando con su permiso, el argumento principal de la historia igual fue idea de Len, yo solo amo escribir tragedia y sufrir.
1. Identidad

Identidad

Comenzó durante sus años de secundaria, la difícil época en que los menores cansados de ser confundidos entre ellos por el mayor de los seis emprendieron la búsqueda de una individualidad e identidad que los separaría por primera vez en años, por fin podrían dejar de ser uno sólo y las comodidades de ello para ser reconocidos por sus distintos méritos y fracasos.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sí mismo, el que empezó con todo eso fue Ichimatsu, fueron cosas pequeñas y casi sin importancia con lo que inició: se negaba a ir todos juntos a la escuela, dejo de gastar energía en hacer travesuras en equipo, comía más, salía hasta tarde en la noche (en ocasiones no llegaba a dormir y en cada una de ellas Osomatsu esperaba junto a su madre para abrazarlo al ver que se encontraba sano y salvo, y junto a su padre para reprenderlo por hacerlos preocupar así); en palabras más simples se retrajo en sí mismo, celoso de su intimidad (pues aun hoy día ninguno de ellos ni siquiera Jyushimatsu que era el más cercano a él sabían que era lo que hacía en esas salidas) y marcando el ritmo asfixiante con el que pasaron esos años.

Al cuarto hijo le siguió el tercero que siendo testigo de los problemas que el otro causaba escogió demostrar su identidad siendo lo opuesto a Ichi, comenzó a portarse de manera seria y excesivamente responsable, estudiaba todo el tiempo para ser el mejor de la clase en la que estaba, nunca se negaba a ningún encargo de sus padres, se ofrecía para los cargos como representante del grupo ante los profesores y el consejo escolar, reportaba cada cosa que planeaba realizar durante el día porque en sus propias palabras "Mamá y papá ya la tienen demasiado difícil con Ichimatsu, quiero que al menos uno de nosotros seis pueda hacerlos sentir orgullosos y que sepan que son buenos padres".

Después de Choromatsu fue Jyushimatsu, quien al intentar sin éxito que Ichimatsu lo siguiera incluyendo en sus actividades, para huir del sentimiento de soledad decidió ingresar a varios clubs deportivos, buscando en otros la camaradería innata que tenía con su hermano mayor más cercano sin encontrarla realmente; fueron años tormentosos para el quinto hijo, pues aunque demostraba un talento natural para todo deporte que se le cruzara por la cabeza practicar, fue ese mismo talento lo que despertó la envidia y el deseo de verlo fracasar en otros; comenzaron a hostigarlo, al comienzo parecía que era capaz de hacerles frente sin ningún problema, pero esos idiotas eran persistentes y llegando al límite de la crueldad encontraron el modo de hacer partícipe de todo a uno de los profesores y de no ser porque Ichimatsu de un modo u otro estaba por ahí ese día Jyushi pudo haber quedado traumatizado por el resto de su vida.

La situación continuó con Todomatsu, quien demostrando esa astucia y habilidad que lo caracterizaba hoy día, tomo ejemplo y mejoro su modo de mostrar su identidad, igual que Ichi comenzó a guardar secretos, pero evitando hacer lo que Jyushi si la situación se salía de control inmediatamente lo contaba a uno de sus hermanos o en casos de verdadera urgencia sus padres, de Choro aprendió que ser inteligente sin llegar al grado de recluirse en la biblioteca te podía volver popular, y entendió que ser tierno como el hermano menor que era lo hacía atractivo de un modo extraño para las chicas. Ahí nació Totty, el pequeño demonio de doble identidad que cuando busca dañar lo hace con sus mejores reservas de veneno y que cuando desea ser mimado puede incluso sudar inocencia y vulnerabilidad; sabe que igual sufrió burlas por ser de esa manera, pero sabe también que estas pararon no solo porque Todomatsu usará esa maravillosa arte que es el chantaje, sino porque su hermano predilecto Karamatsu se encargó de dejarles muy claro a todos que si continuaban molestando al bebé de la familia podrían no salir vivos.

Y finalmente estaban Karamatsu y él, Osomatsu Matsuno el mayor de seis hermanos idénticos solo físicamente; Karamatsu que siendo el segundo hermano mayor y viendo que Osomatsu estaba decidido a mantener esa actitud infantil e inmadura de niño caprichoso, irresponsable y consentido, decidió tomar el rol del hermano mayor modelo e intentar cuidar y proteger a los cuatro menores en especial a Todomatsu. Decidió ejercitarse para ganar fuerza y musculatura con el obvio objetivo de lucir intimidante y muy capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y los otros, cambio su forma de vestir fuera de la escuela optando por prendas de colores sobrios que ayudaban a resaltar el buen cuerpo que desarrollo gracias a su entrenamiento constante, y aunque al principio lucia muy bien, con su entrada al club de teatro y la popularidad que gano por ser realmente bueno actuando fue que progresivamente añadió elementos extravagantes (la ropa de colores chillones llena de lentejuelas y brillantina y la poco usual forma de hablar) que lo volvieron el hermano doloroso, pero a pesar de ello era quien menos cambios en su esencia había sufrido; seguía siendo el chico amable, bondadoso y con el mismo sentimiento de hermandad al que Osomatsu se aferraba con desesperación para mantener el mayor tiempo posible a sus hermanitos junto a él.

Osomatsu amaba a sus hermanos por ser solo eso, sus amigos, compañeros inseparables de travesuras y juegos infantiles de fingir ser el otro que frustraban a casi todos sus conocidos y familiares (a excepción de su madre que de un modo extraño siempre veía a través de sus mentiras y podía distinguirlos con aplastante facilidad aún antes de su adolescencia); para él ser el líder nato e incuestionable de su pequeño y cerrado grupo lo hacía sentir y saberse importante y necesitado por todos, después de todo por eso era el mayor. Y porque era el mayor y ellos sus hermanos se dio cuenta que lo que comenzó a sentir por uno de ellos en esos emocionales días en los que tuvieron que descubrirse a sí mismos no sería posible, pues sobrepasaba en más de un sentido el amor fraternal y aunque tenía conocimiento de que en épocas antiguas era una costumbre más que usual, hoy día sería juzgado y repelido por el simple hecho de expresarse a favor de ese tipo de relaciones más allá de la sangre ya que se trataba de un tabú para toda la sociedad, lo que no imagino fue que el intentar deshacerse de ello durante tantos años podría generar algo parecido a lo sucedido con Kamimatsu y Akumatsu, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que para que estos dos aparecieran se necesitaba de los seis y no de solo uno como en esa nueva situación.

Amor

Lo que recuerdo antes de aparecer en este mundo lleno de incoherencias, desastres y dolor cada dos por tres es la sensación cálida y acogedora dentro de mi pecho que se expandía poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir llena de energía, segura y con ganas de vivir, era simplemente maravillosa, gracias a los sentimientos que eran depositados en mi podía sentirme feliz y percibir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar consistencia; primero fue simplemente la imagen del genero con el que me sentiría en comodidad y que encajara con lo que me alimentaba en sentido espiritual, me pareció lindo tomar una forma femenina, así podría ser delicada y protegida, pero de igual forma podría proporcionar fuerza, motivación tranquilidad y proteger, después de eso fue mi personalidad; escogí ser y no ser al mismo tiempo aquello que mi hermano no podía ser, así notaría que si yo podía lograrlo el también y comenzaría a apreciarse más por quien es, entonces ya sabía que mi parecido externo con mis hermanos mayores sería inevitable no por nada son idénticos, no me importo parecerme un poco a ellos de hecho ame de inmediato la idea de lucir similar a todos en especial lucir como el mayor (aun siendo mujer) para mí era todo un honor pues fue él y la fuerza de su sentir lo que me dio vida aun antes de tener un cuerpo y de que todos pudieran verme a pesar de que llevaba varios años observándolos y amándolos en silencio.

Durante ese tiempo quería conocer el exterior con ansias; poder escuchar, hablar, oler, tocar y saborear todo lo que aquel que me albergaba dentro suyo tanto disfrutaba, pero sobre todo deseaba que el comprendiera que lo que se hacía a si mismo estaba mal, no podía seguir torturándose así con esos pensamientos e ideas auto despectivos, él era mi maravilloso hermano mayor, quien poseía habilidad, inteligencia y talento para ser el mejor en lo que él quisiera, aquel que se preocupa por los otros aunque estos quieran alejarlo cuanto les sea posible, el que está dispuesto a pelear millones de batallas por protegerlos física y emocionalmente, el que da palabras de aliento cuando nadie más puede, el que los quiere tal como son sin juzgarlos ni burlarse de ellos, quien a pesar de lo que dice los ama más de lo que se puede amar a sí mismo; me dolía escucharlo llamarse basura, inútil e idiota, sobajándose cada vez que deseaba huir de todas las expectativas que los demás ponían en sus hombros solo por ser el mayor, dejando que su ego fuera pisoteado una y otra vez para que sus hermanos no se sintieran menospreciados por ser comparados con él.

Cuando al fin pude sentir que era tan sólida y visible como mis otros hermanos supe que al fin había acumulado los suficientes sentimientos para expresarle mis emociones a mi querido Osomatsu, pero cuando aparecí justo en el centro de la habitación que todos compartían y vi el miedo en sus ojos al reconocer de inmediato quien era y mi origen supe que lo que me permitió aparecer ahí en ese momento era más que una poca autoestima y un ego diminuto con apariencia un poquito fea, comprendí al fin que esa sensación cálida que me recorría con frecuencia era otro tipo de amor, de ese que en ocasiones te hace perder la cabeza, el que es tan fuerte que hace que el corazón palpite a su máxima capacidad hasta que el pecho te duele de lo intenso que es, el que provoca que respirar te cueste trabajo, que te hace sentir agradecido de estar vivo y sabes que si esa persona desaparece tú no podrías volver a sentir lo mismo de nuevo ni siquiera en tus más hermosos sueños.

Y cuando observe con atención quien más aparte de mi amado Osomatsu se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación entendí por qué comenzó a desechar todo el amor que era capaz de dar, ahí en el marco de la ventana tocando la guitarra y cantando en un tono suave y dulce estaba Karamatsu, a quien con solo verlo pude sentir el ya conocido cosquilleo de calor que me llenaba y permitía crecer volver a inundar mi cuerpo y desee con todas mis fuerzas sorprenderlo con un abrazo, hacerlo callar un momento con un beso y después pedirle que volviera a cantar solo para mi adorado Osomatsu y para mí. Comprendí que Osomatsu amaba a Karamatsu mucho más que como un hermano y buscaba matar ese amor porque estaba prohibido y si era prohibido para él también lo era para mí.

Hoy desperté sintiendo algo extraño en mi cuerpo, especialmente en la zona de mi pecho; como si algo estuviera presionando con fuerza hacia adentro y al mismo tiempo algo quisiera salir, realmente era algo que salía del usual dolor y malestar corporal que tenía usualmente por dormir demasiado y perder el tiempo tirado en el suelo leyendo manga, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo cualquier cosa que encontrará en la cocina; era tan distinto y tan insoportable que cuando Choromatsu y los otros menores me pidieron acompañarlos a jugar béisbol y de ahí a ir de compras con Todomatsu (aunque mejor dicho la salida solo era una excusa apresurada para huir de Karamatsu y su doloroso ser, pues justo hoy había decidido que practicaría sus nuevas composiciones en nuestra habitación pues el techo ya no era seguro para él - aunque ciertamente era de admirar el esfuerzo del cuarto hijo entrenando a cada uno de sus gatos para provocar las recurrentes caídas del segundo de dicho espacio - y deseaba llenarnos del sunshine que tanto aclama le sonríe) no pude evitar negarme con una actitud tan de mierda que me gane una serie de golpes con más fuerza de la usual por parte de cada uno de ellos, deberían de ser más comprensivos con su querido hermano mayor.

¿Acaso piensan que a mí no me duele ser el único abandonado que debe escuchar cantar a Karamatsu durante todo el día? aunque bueno los entiendo ¿quién disfrutaría de oír las melodías empalagosas y clisé que suele componer el idiota numero 2? ¿cómo podría alguien dejarse llevar por ese profundo y masculino tono de voz y tararear con él los coros? nadie podría disfrutar tanto esos momentos, excepto yo, el inútil y fracasado hermano mayor que no teniendo suficiente con ser un nini quien no apoya en nada a sus padres y hermanos, que solo desea ser consentido como si aún fuera un bebé, me encuentro perdidamente enamorado de mi propia sangre, de ese a quien la mayor parte del tiempo ignoramos y solo acudimos en su búsqueda cuando necesitamos de alguien que nos consienta y haga sentir protegidos, aquel al que llamamos doloroso en un intento desesperado de ocultar la admiración que sentimos por él.

¡Demonios! claro que estar cerca de mi primer hermano menor me duele, pero es porque oculto más que admiración detrás de las bromas sobre su apariencia dolorosa y el dolor que invade mis costillas cuando estamos juntos es resultado de lo complicado que se vuelve respirar y lo fuerte que me late el corazón con todo este amor que durante años mantuve la esperanza de poder confesar, hasta que un día estando profundamente aburrido observaba un documental que curiosamente trataba sobre las pocas relaciones románticas entre familiares de sangre que existen y vi las consecuencias de mi deseo de imponer mis sentimientos en él, todas esas personas aunque intentan hacer una vida normal son rechazados, juzgados y agredidos por el resto de la sociedad que los rodea, yo no podría soportar tener que hacer pasar por eso a Karamatsu (suficiente ha sufrido con lo mal que lo tratamos), además esas personas tienen algo que yo no; ellos son correspondidos, y aunque Karamatsu se la pasa declamando cuanto nos ama cada que puede es muy claro que su sentir es en un sentido fraternal y nada más allá de eso.

Y mientras escucho al segundo en nacer cantar precisamente una canción sobre el dolor de ser rechazado (dedicada a todas esas Karamatsu-girls y boys que tanto aclama y asegura tiene) el malestar de esta mañana se intensifico en mi torso, me cuesta trabajo respirar, siento mi corazón latir cada vez más lento y duele mucho como si alguien lo estrujara desde adentro, mi estómago da vueltas como si acabara de subir a una montaña rusa las náuseas se incrementan y mientras abro la boca sin saber bien si lo que intento es vomitar o respirar, lo veo, de mi cuerpo está saliendo algo, tiene un color rojo muy suave tanto que podría llegar a confundirse con el rosa, la forma en la que se mueve fuera mío se parece al humo que sale de un cigarro, pero la manera en que se está acumulando frente a mí y detrás de Karamatsu al centro de la habitación es como el plasma de esas lámparas que brillan en la oscuridad y puedo jurar que antes de tomar solidez y nitidez soltó un brilló que nos atravesó a mí y a Karamatsu en el marco de la ventana, aunque él parece no haber notado absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

Al fin veo claramente lo que sea que esta frente mío y ¡diablos esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo! de mi acaba de salir otra de esas entidades como Kamimatsu y Akumatsu, pero ¿cómo demonios? para que esos dos salgan debemos de estar los seis juntos y en este momento solo estamos dos y no vi que algo saliera de dolormatsu, ¿y por qué carajos es una mujer? ¿No se supone que todos, incluidos esos dos raritos, somos hombres? espera, ¿si Kamimatsu es la bondad que dejamos de lado y Akumatsu la maldad que hay dentro nuestro, que representa ella? lo último que estuve pensando era que debo eliminar lo que siento por... mierda, ella es... ¿de verdad todo lo que intente está funcionando al fin? pero ¿cómo explico lo que ella es a los demás? ¿Ella va a decir el origen de su aparición todos?


	2. Curiosidad

Curiosidad

Aun no comprendo porque mi querido Osomatsu me saco de esa forma de la habitación en la que estábamos con Karamatsu, mucho menos entiendo porque reaccionó de esa manera cuando dejo detrás la sorpresa por verme al fin en este mundo, pensé que estaría muy feliz, pero en su lugar me arrastro fuera de la casa mientras sostenía mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que aún ahora que ya pasaron tres días las marcas de sus dedos en un feo color morado verdoso se ven claramente y no parece que el color y dolor van desaparecer pronto, si no lucen peor es porque aunque lo intente no pude contener el llanto y tuvo que detenerse en un parque infantil vacío y cercano para que las personas no pensaran que me estaba atacando o secuestrando, aunque después él mismo admitió era una idea tonta, pues técnicamente somos gemelos; y más que estar haciéndome daño parecía un hermano molesto con su hermana caprichosa.

Una vez en dicho parque y después de que logró hacer que dejará de llorar me preguntó bastante preocupado si tenía pensado decir el porqué de mi encarnación tan repentina, después de aclararle que no planeaba decir nada a ninguna otra persona que no fuera él se tranquilizó y comenzó a planear una explicación falsa para dar a nuestros hermanos y sus padres respecto a mi estancia en la casa, aunque me aseguro sus padres no tendrían ningún inconveniente después de todo siempre quisieron tener una hija, el problema serían los demás, pues siendo mujer y con lo necesario para ser considerada femenina despertaría dudas del porqué de repente y literalmente de la nada regresaría a casa acompañado de una chica que además de ellos también comparte el mismo rostro (aunque obviamente con rasgos más delicados), definitivamente necesitarían una buena explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo y necesitábamos plantearla a detalle para evitar preguntas y problemas que darían por resultado la ruptura del vínculo fraternal que Osomatsu atesora con su vida.

Ichimatsu se considera el peor de los seis a pesar de que todos son lo más bajo de la selección de castas tal cual dice Todomatsu, Ichi se ve a sí mismo inservible una basura humana no combustible que por más que lo intente jamás podría aportar nada al mundo ni a sí mismo; sin embargo, eso no elimina el hecho de que es el más observador de los seis y esa habilidad natural potenciada por sus turbulentos años adolescentes hoy día le dice que la escoria mayor está escondiendo algo importante, algo primordial que no quiere que ellos como hermanos menores que son sepan y está muy seguro que tiene que ver con su regreso a casa por la noche de hace tres días, pues literalmente de la nada volvió de la mano con una chica, y no una chica cualquiera aunque simpática como lo fue la novia de Jyushimatsu ni mucho menos como la horrorosa mujer flor con la cual Kusomatsu se casó (la cual murió esa misma noche en su forma original la cual era mil veces más hermosa que toda mujer que conocieron y conocerán en su vida-hasta en situaciones mágicas el amable idiota narcisista salía bien recompensado, aunque dichas recompensas no le duran mucho o ellos le impiden disfrutarlas); era una chica muy guapa que vestía un clon exacto de la sudadera roja que tan bien caracteriza a su hermano mayor adicto a las apuestas, y no solo eso, además era la clara versión femenina de cualquiera de ellos (lo cual le perturba dado que es la muestra viviente de que como féminas podrían haber sido más atractivas que como varones que son en sus mejores años).

La explicación de su idiota hermano mayor no hizo nada sino aumentar sus sospechas, después de todo los que siempre sufren las consecuencias de los extravagantes experimentos de Dekapan-sensei suelen ser Jyushimatsu y él mismo dado que sus pasatiempos son limitados a niveles autistas (claro que reconoce que su obsesión por los gatos no es ni medianamente normal, pero después de tantos años ya no le importa después de todo han demostrado ser amigos mucho más leales que todas las personas con quienes se ha topado en la vida-sin incluir a sus padres y hermanos- y como hermano mayor que es igual nota que Jyushimatsu esta tan enfrascado en su pasión por el béisbol que de vez en cuando es necesario seguirle la corriente cuando desea hacer algo que no implique dicho deporte); por lo que su argumento de que estaba aburrido y decidió acudir con el científico para que lo clonara y así poder ir al pachinko y a las carreras de caballos al mismo tiempo para multiplicar sus posibilidades de ganar, pero que al final algo salió mal (como suele ser usual con los experimentos del viejo regordete) y en lugar de otro Osomatsu saliera una Osomi (como se había presentado esa chica)que abiertamente declaro no quería acudir a ninguno de esos sitios llenos de viejos feos y de miradas pervertidas; que aunque es una idea viable y muy propia de Osomatsu no le termina de convencer, después de todo Osomatsu al contrario del segundo hermano mayor es poco amable y suele obligar a las personas a hacer lo que él quiere les guste o no (él mismo y sus hermanos han estado en esa posición muchas veces desde su niñez), sin importarle más que su beneficio propio o quedar como un patán ante cualquier mujer; definitivamente algo está ocultando, no que realmente le interese descubrir el que es, pero como buen parte gato que es desde ese incidente en la preparatoria no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, pero su parte racional le recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que por ahora hará lo que mejor se le da observar desde la sombras los acontecimientos que tengan que desarrollarse y solo si es estrictamente necesario participará.

-Ichimatsu! tus gatos están otra vez encima de Osomi y están llenado de pelo la bonita ropa que le compré- regañó otra vez Todo a Ichi, ya con esta vez son al menos cinco veces en la semana que llevó aquí en que le reclama a él cuando ya le ha dicho y cito "número uno no son mis gatos, solo son callejeros a los cuales les agradamos y por eso se pasean por la casa y numero dos ya he intentado de todo para que se alejen de ella pero solo me ignoran y se acercan aún más y me comienzan a bufar cuando le quiero reclamar o me arañan cuando intento apartarlos de su lado, me han traicionado por una cara bonita, bueno después de todo es normal que quieran estar cerca de algo mejor que esta escoria inmunda e inútil que soy yo, solo era cuestión de tiempo y parece que ha llegado al fin, si esto es lo que merezco que incluso mis amigos felinos se alejen por alguien mucho mejor que lo que yo llegaré a ser..." y otras cosas parecidas que al final hacían que Todo saliera corriendo de la habitación en busca de Jyushi para que contrarrestará con su energía positiva toda la negativa que Ichi arrojaba mientras continuaba con su discurso auto despectivo y para no ser contagiado por la ola de oscuridad que de repente llena el salón siempre que Ichi se pone de esa manera.

-Eh!? de nuevo me reclamas por eso, ya te lo dije ellos escogen quien quieren que los consienta y ella les agrada, yo no puedo evitar que se comporten así, si tanto te molesta que ensucien la ropa que le compraste ¿por qué no mejor la dejas volver a usar la ropa que tenía desde el principio?- fue la respuesta de esta ocasión, y ciertamente coincido con Ichi, con esa ropa es mucho más fácil moverse y sobretodo sentirme más cerca de mi preciado Osomatsu, pues aunque ahora es mía a través de ella puedo sentir la calidez y aroma que distingue a Osomatsu de los demás.

-¡Ni loco!- fue la respuesta de Todo- esa ropa es horrenda y le queda gigante, definitivamente no va acorde con la mejor versión de nosotros mismos la cual mientras este aquí tiene el mayor número de posibilidades de ascender en la escala social y de paso ayudarnos a nosotros a hacerlo también.

-Ahí vas de nuevo con eso de ascender en la sociedad, entiéndelo Totty eres escoria igual que todos y cada uno de nosotros tus hermanos mayores, me atrevería a decir que eres el peor, nosotros aceptamos lo que somos y las pocas expectativas que tenemos para la vida, pero tú ante esos que llamas tus amigos dices desear una cosa y ante nosotros anhelas otra, eres un monstruo de doble cara que se hace pasar por un pequeño animal indefenso.

-Realmente jamás podrás entenderlo Ichimatsu, no es solo sobre ascender y ¿por qué te atreves a llamarme monstruo? masoquista sádico infeliz

-Realmente no lo entiendo Todo ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que la ropa de mi Osomatsu es horrenda? a mí me agrada es bastante suave además no tengo que preocuparme por mi forma de sentarme o de caminar y ¿qué es eso de ascender en la escala social de lo que tanto hablas?- no pude evitar preguntar después de todo realmente no entiendo que tiene de malo la ropa que usan de manera común todos ellos, a mí siempre me ha gustado como lucen en esas sudaderas y monos de cuerpo completo que tienen a juego, no solo porque al ser idénticos todo lo que a uno se le vea bien se verá igual de bien en el otro, sino además porque aunque ellos no lo noten irradian una luz de alegría, familiaridad y comodidad que los hace resaltar cuando van vestidos a juego; en cuanto a la escala social o de castas no logro comprender por qué ambicionar más de lo que ya tienes cuando lo que posees es lo que muchos en peor situación a la tuya desearían poder tener en un futuro o desde que nacieron; una familia amorosa, buenos padres que se preocuparon que a pesar de ser muchos siempre tuvieran algo que comer trabajando al doble o triple de su capacidad aun hoy en día solo por verlos felices, una casa en la cual no falta nada y unos hermanos que aunque no sean la representación del ideal que tu desearas tener saben estar ahí para ti cuando los necesitas, y que sobretodo esas personas te dan el amor que tanto buscas en otros sin que se los tengas que pedir, cambiar o aparentar algo que no eres para recibirlo; Todo es extraño si tiene tanto ¿porque lo desprecia? ¿Porque se siente tan insatisfecho con quién es? ¿Porque no intenta cambiar para complacerse a sí mismo y no a los demás?

-¡No entiendo cómo es que nadie en esta casa lo puede entender!, contigo ya ni siquiera me molestaré en discutir Ichimatsu- dijo mientras se le lanzaba una mirada fea a lo que Ichi solo bufo y comenzó a jugar con ese lindo gatito naranja con el objetivo de ignorar a Todo - Mira Osomi a lo que me refiero por ascender en la escala social es a que tengo curiosidad de cómo sería mi vida si tuviera todo lo que me merezco por ser quien soy, es decir, como sería todo fuera de nuestra zona de seguridad, probablemente sea peor, pero de igual modo podría ser mejor ¿no lo crees?-me explico y cuestiono mientras hacia esa característica cara tierna suya muy parecida a la de un gato, ahora entiendo por qué Ichi nunca puede enojarse de manera seria con él, no solo sus argumentos son buenos dando muestra de lo inteligente que es, sino que también muestra una cruel sinceridad de lo que piensa de todo y todos tal cual suelen hacer los felinos.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hay ocasiones en que el cambio fuera de la comodidad a la que se está acostumbrado puede asustar por lo malo que puede pasar, pero la recompensa por hacerle frente al final hace que todo sea miles de veces mejor y es lo que hace que el miedo y dolor valgan la pena- respondí con completa alegría y sinceridad a medias, después de todo es cierto desde que salí del interior de mi amado Osomatsu conocí un montón de sensaciones y emociones horribles que antes no comprendía (el dolor físico, el dolor que causa callar lo que sientes, el dolor de ser rechazada por quienes tú has amado toda tu existencia, el miedo que te causa el no saber cuándo desaparecerás, comprender lo frágil que es quién más amas y admiras, la impotencia e inutilidad que te embarga al ver a otros sumergirse en la resignación y desesperación) pero igual he podido experimentar muchas cosas tan hermosas que superan con creces todo lo malo (poder abrazar a Osomatsu cada mañana al despertar, preparar sus comidas, ayudarle a robar dinero de la cartera de nuestros hermanos, verlo jugar pachinko y emocionarse en las carreras de caballos cuando el potro al que aposto estuvo cerca de ganar, el orgullo que me da verlo ser un buen hermano mayor y preocuparse por hacer tonterías que exasperan a Choro pero que le ayudan a relajarse y no deprimirse cuando no logra encontrar trabajo, la forma en que acepta los arranques depresivos y de ira de Ichi y el como a cualquier mínima oportunidad lo mima y hace sentir querido y que está bien ser tal cual es, la forma en que trata de comprender el modo alocado, impredecible y sin sentido de ser de Jyushi y el cómo cuida de él tanto como le es posible para evitar que se lastime, lo sobre protector que llega a ser con Todo cuando detecta que una o varias de sus amistades buscan aprovecharse de su anhelo por subir en la sociedad, la forma sutil y suave de hablar con su mamá el cómo le ayuda en lo que es posible en la labores de la casa cuando sus hermanos salen y solo quedan en el hogar ellos dos esperando que los otros lleguen con bien, la manera en que se muestra débil ante su padre y le pide consejos de que hacer cada vez que se siente inútil como se deja abrazar y escucha atento a los consejos sabios de ese hombre que le dio la vida, adoro la manera en que su mirada dice todo lo que su cuerpo y voz no pueden cada vez que observa con admiración la seguridad con la que nuestro amado Karamatsu se mueve por el mundo siempre dispuesto a aceptar una herida más y manteniendo esa forma de ser romántica, amable y optimista, pero de igual modo aceptando sus limitaciones y buscando el modo de superarlas) si definitivamente el dolor de descubrir la verdad tras aquello que te causa curiosidad del cómo será vale la pena por todo lo bueno que logras experimentar.

Últimamente Osomi está extraña, no solo porque de repente pasa demasiado tiempo con papá y mamá (quienes cuando se enteraron de que básicamente es la hija que siempre quisieron comenzaron a acapararla; mamá enseñándole todo lo básico respecto a cómo comportarse, vestirse ser amable, delicada, la higiene básica que requiere al ser mujer y otras cosas referentes a esos días del mes; papá para presumir ante sus compañeros de trabajo quienes ya más que acostumbrados a la tendencia de sucesos anormales en nuestra familia la recibieron de buena manera sobre todo al ser tan guapa e igual de simpática que yo, en realidad solo son un montón de viejos rabo verde pues aunque Osomi volvió con mucho dinero para el pachinko y los caballos ese día papá mencionó algo respecto a que mientras ella estuviera aquí no la volvería a llevar con ellos), me refiero a que de repente además de atraer la atención no solo de los gatos de Ichimatsu o ser el blanco frecuente de los mimos de Jyushimatsu desde que apareció, o ser la envidia de Choromatsu porque ahora pasó más tiempo con ella que con él (aunque debo admitir que mi orgullo de hermano mayor y compañero de travesuras se infla cada vez que me grita o intenta reprenderla cuando al amanecer lo primero que hace es correr a nuestra habitación para abrazarme y darme los buenos días, aunque inmediatamente después se quede sin aliento y se sonroje como cereza ya que Osomi continua la sesión de abrazos de mañana lanzándose hacia él en medio de sus gritos y al final le da un beso en la mejilla que lo deja atontado hasta el desayuno), ser la muñeca de Todomatsu y mamá quienes le han comprado más ropa de la que tenemos los seis juntos y que siempre le arreglan que usar aun cuando para antes de mediodía ella ya se ha cambiado y está usando de nuevo esa sudadera y pantalones deportivos con los que apareció la primera vez; o bien ser la nueva musa de las empalagosas canciones, poemas y odas de Karamatsu (lo cual no puedo negar me llena de celos y a la vez de un deseo imperioso de estar en su lugar, y de poder hacer tal cual ella y felicitarlo con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, lo cual solo provoca que Karamatsu haga una de esas lindas expresiones amables que me recuerdan constantemente lo atractivo que es y el porque me enamoré de manera tan intensa de él, de mi hermano); no, es algo más Osomi ya lleva un mes con nosotros y la veo diferente, sigue igual de radiante que el primer día pero puedo jurar que la estoy viendo crecer (al encarnar tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de a lo mucho 17 años) pero hoy día justo 30 días después puedo jurar que he visto desaparecer en tan corto lapso de tiempo esa forma regordeta y redondeada de su cara y aunque me avergüenza decirlo (¡que pareciera se está viendo a sí mismo como mujer de forma pervertida!) he visto como su cuerpo tomo curvas más definidas en la zona del pecho, los glúteos y la cadera (no demasiadas pues siendo realistas no había mucha buena herencia en ese aspecto, pero definitivamente las suficientes para ser considerada una mujer ya plenamente desarrollada) y creció unos pocos centímetros pero aun así todos seguimos siendo al menos entre 7 y 10 centímetros más altos que ella; eso es lo que notó extraño en ella y es lo que despierta mi curiosidad y es otro motivo por el cual pasó más y más tiempo a su lado a pesar de la molestia o incomodidad que genera en mis hermanos principalmente en Choromatsu quien estoy seguro se está sintiendo desplazado y que su lugar como el hermano favorito de mí el hijo mayor de la familia matsuno está siendo robado, ya arreglaré eso pero por ahora busco satisfacer esta curiosidad infantil que siento por Osomi, el como ella puede ser al mismo tiempo tan distinta y tan similar a mi más allá de lo físico.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Al fin lo terminé, por fin quedo como quería que quedará al menos para ser publicado porque siento que gran parte del concepto original del título de este capítulo se perdió en el lapso donde hice los cambios por errores de redacción, coherencia y cohesión, así como los intermedios forzosos por el trabajo y la universidad -siendo que escribí esto en los lapsos de descanso de trabajo de la universidad que me quedan-

Lamento los párrafos tan gigantes, pero si los dividía se perdía parte del ritmo de lectura (según yo, si alguien ve un modo de dividirlos sin que pierdan ritmo y cohesión agradecería me lo dijera)

Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza y espero este capítulo siga al nivel del primero y si ven algún error o incoherencia agradecería me lo dijeran del mismo modo en que agradezco opiniones respecto a la historia y mi método de escritura, realmente espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el primero (no les digo eso de tanto como a mí porque mi perfeccionismo siente que aún no es perfecto pero meh es una sensación que siempre me embarga cuando termino cualquier cosa que hago) en fin ya deben estar agotados de leer los dejo y espero no tardar tanto con el próximo.


End file.
